Talk:Praetorian Gate/@comment-26484881-20140116022209
The guard shivered as she stood guard on the parapets of the Praetorian Gate, lazily scanning the surrounding hills with her tired eyes. Besides for the crackling of torch light, the flowing of the Little Tiber, and the occasional animal, it was a quite peaceful and serene night. Despite the cold seeping through her armour, she smiled, hearing footsteps coming from her right. Turning, she jumped in surprise, her best friend standing directly beside her. Putting a hand over mouth, she flushed in embarassment, murmuring, "Gods Roy, you surprised me there." Smirking, the green-eyed legionnary replied with a cocky grin, "Don't I always Liz?" She stuck out her tongue, hitting him playfully in the arm. '' ''"Ow!", Roy whined as he rubbed his arm, mumbling half-teasingly, "That hurt Lizzy." A look of satisfaction passed her face as she turned around, looking over her shoulder at him, teasingly chiding him: "That's what you get for a naughty boy!" As she strode a few steps away from him, she hugged herself, shielding herself from the cold but also lost in thought. Biting her bottom lip gently, she crossed her feet. They had been friends since childhood, even being born in the same community, but did he think of her as...something more? She heard a few more footsteps before feeling the warmth of Roy's hands on her shoulder as he fumbled with the clasp of his cape, fastening it around her. Turning to face him, she looked at his concerned face as he whispered softly: "It's cold, take it." Offering only a faint smile to him, a moment of silence ensued as they both looked opposite directions, avoiding the other's gaze. After what seemed to be a while, he reached up, cupping her chin in his hand and looking at her calmly, saying tenderly, "Liz, I'm here for you, you know." Her heartbeat increased as she looked into his stunning, green eyes. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her nose and the softness of his fingers on her cool skin. Was this how it felt like to be loved? Without so much as breath, he leaned in, taking her lips onto his, her lips parting to let his mould around her's in a sweet embrace, producing a feeling beyond what she could describe. Bliss. It was bliss that she felt as three black feathered arrows pierced her neck, blood rushing eagerly forwards to meet Roy's hands. As he drew his sword, another arrow flew out, striking him in the head, silencing him forever. '' ''The next morning, patrolling guards discovered a note: "To the true Sons and Daughters of Rome, This is a call to those of you who would see the days of the Roman Republic restored. Too long has Camp Jupiter forsaken her principles, the She-Goddess, the Stalker of the Eternal Forest, Lupa, demands it! We are her children, her voice! Those of you who are able to see past the propaganda and lies fed to you by the Praetor and his rabble, hearken to my call! For '''you' are the children of the night, the true children of Rome! Let us refound New Rome together! Rebuild her into an image worth revering and respecting again! There would be no oppressive discipline, you are a powerful warrior in your own right and you deserve to be treated properly! Many of you probationaries and Milites have been neglected, your talents discarded. Your Praetor has fooled you into believing that one leader is acceptable. Forget not the tyranny of the Roman Kings. He seeks to be your king! To rule you as subjects, not equals! Will you tolerate this? Join us, join us in our glorious insurrection to better our land for equality. Romae Nostrum! Our Rome!"''